


Coming out

by william_is_smelly420



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Burkecest, Coming Out, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/william_is_smelly420/pseuds/william_is_smelly420
Summary: ;) Burkecest another ship of mine
Relationships: Carlton Burke/Clay Burke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Coming out

Carlton sat down next to his dad,"I think I'm into men",he blurted out,focusing his light blue eyes away from his father. 

Clay nodded,"that fine,are you gay,bi,pan or undecided?",he asks.Carlton shrugged and laid his head onto Clay's shoulder,"it's fine not to be sure",he says,placing a hand on Carlton's. Carlton turned his father and used his other hand to touch Clay's face,he was shaking,nervous about what he was doing.

"I've always wondered what it'll be like to kiss another man",he confessed,Clay nodded,leaning a little bit into Carlton's touch."Father",he whispers,before kissing Clay on the lips.

Clay surprisingly kissed him back,pushing him down on the couch and pinning him down. Clay bit Carlton's lower lip and slid his tongue into his son's mouth. He started to explore Carlton's mouth and pressed his body into Carlton,feeling himself and Carlton getting hard. 

Carlton moaned and pulled away,"dad uh",he was blushing deeply and avoided eye contact with his father. "That was nice…",he whispers,blushing even deeper,his pale face turning a bright red. 

Clay blushed,"I'm,,,,, I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that,you're my son but…",he had to admitted his eyes did often wonder onto Carlton and he couldn't help but wonder if Carlton was a good kisser or lover. "That was so wrong of me…",he says,Carlton rolled his eyes and grabbed Clay by the shirt slamming their lips together.

They continued exploring each other's mouths,and Clay took one hand and used it to feel around Carlton's body. He started to softly rub Carlton's inner thigh while pulling away from kissing him. He leaned closer and started kissing him on the neck.

Clay nibbled gently on Carlton's neck as he squeezed his ass causing the kid to yelp. "D-dad,I've never done anything like this",Carlton says,getting nervous,this was his first time kissing someone with tongue and letting them touch him and it felt amazing.

"I think I um want to just touch me all over....please",Carlton says,hiding his face,"I um not ready to lose my v-card but,umm I want to feel my body and uum I want to feel yours...and just be close to you",he confesses,Clay bodded and kissed him again on the neck. 

"Want me to guide you?"Clay asks,Carlton nodded his head,looking at his father now,light blue eyes meeting light blue eyes,"follow and listen to me",Clay says,getting off of Carlton. 

"Sit up",he commands and Carlton did,he was nervous and really horny. "Are you ok with stripping to just your underwear",Clay asks,Carlton nodded and removed his clothes.

His heart was pounding and he was bright red,Clay sat next to him and had him turn to him,"Tell me to stop if you get uncomfortable",he says, placing a hand on Carlton's thigh and slowly trailing up it. He kissed Carlton again before,placing a hand against Carlton's crotch,slowly rubbing it against it. Carlton whimpered and closed his legs around Clay's hand,humping against it,trying to get some friction.

Clay smiled and pushed Carlton back down,he climbed on top of him ,he leaned down and kissed the boy. He then took one hand and slid it into Carlton's boxer,causing the boy to gasps. Clay slowly started to jack him off slowly,he moved his hand at a slow pace listening to the moans of Carlton. Carlton covered his face and thrust his body against his father's hand. 

"Dad",Carltom whimpered as his legs twitched and cum got all over Clay's hand. "I wow",Carlton says,as Clay licked the cum off his hand. He then pulled Carlton's boxers up for him.

Clay curled on top of Carlton,he kissed him on the lips. Carlton smiled and kissed him back,"can I do more?"Clay asks,kissing too Carlton's neck and biting down softly,sucking on the skin. Carlton gasped,"y-yeah um just t-t-take it slow",he says,he was a bit worned out by the first thing but,god he wanted more.

Clay went back to kissing him before he started to pull off his own pants and shirt. They were both now in their boxers,grinding against each other and kissing. Then Clay quickly pulled away,"father is something wrong?"Carlton asked as his father looked away.

"I'm sorry",Clay answer,"I shouldn't have done this,this is wrong,I shouldn't have made you do this",he mutters,"I'm a horrible father".

Carton placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled him on his lap,thanking god his father was a small man. He wrapped his arms around Clay's waist and put his head onto his shoulder,"I wanted you to touch me",Carlton whispers,kissing him softly on the back,"You did nothing wrong and um I want to do this again",Carlton adds,interlocking their fingers together. 

Caly took their hands that were intertwined and kissed them,"I love you more than um I should,I love you with every inch of my body and heart",Clay says,as Carlton kissed him on the neck.

"I love you more than a son should",Carlton replies,kissing him again and again,"I love you",he says,closing his eyes and holding Clay in his arms.

"I love you too",Clay says,leaning into Carlton's body and closing his eyes. Carlton laid them on the couch and they didn't say a single word to each other just laid there until they both fell asleep.


End file.
